


A secret praise

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is (not so secretly) happy about something... (10)





	A secret praise

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

"Are you sure?" Sherlock was looking at the thing in the corner of the flat.

"Yes!" John chuckles.  "Don’t worry I’ll take care of it!" He looks at his new acquisition.

"But it’s enormous…!" His boyfriend protests.

"This is why it’s so nice!" He turns towards the detective. "It’s the latest trend!"

Sherlock laughs. "Since when ‘trendy’ is important in this flat!" He smiles fondly. “Have you discovered your inner designer? Maybe you should keep playing with your hair instead!”

“Cheap shot love! I know you love the way I wear my hair now.” Adding with a smirk “You can talk,  _Mister Holmes_  with your GQ style suits…”

The tall man points at the massive fiddle leaf fig. “It’s gigantic… And it’s GREEN!”

“It’s staying! It’s good to clean the air!”  _And God knows we need it sometimes!_

“No! It’s not fair! I can’t grow molds but you want to keep that horror!”

Unseen by the two arguing men, Rosie walks towards the plant, her little hands trying to do a bouquet with the big leaves… When… Crash!

“Rosie! Look at what you’ve done! You broke the trunk!”

Sherlock pulls the toddler in his arms. “I knew that Rosie had more common sense than you John! Are you okay, darling?” Sherlock murmurs in her ear. “Well done, my perfect little bumblebee!”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!"
> 
> October 10 prompt: Gigantic
> 
> ====
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
